Heart To Heart
by au.stories
Summary: AU/All Human. Timothy McGee thinks he might have finally met the right woman, but first he'll have to survive meeting her family, not getting completely embarrassed by his co-workers and maybe catch a killer. NCIS/TVD Crossover: McGee/Jenna. Summary and title may change.
1. Vacation Time

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of either show._

_**A/N: **This is a crossover betwenn NCIS and TVD without the supernatural stuff, so everyone is human. I love NCIS and I really like the character Jenna Sommers (Sara Canning in general) and so this happened. I've never written anything for NCIS so this is me testing if I could even get it right. _

* * *

McGee was sitting at his desk finishing up his report for their latest case. A marine had been killed by an ex-convict who wanted to get revenge. It had taken a couple of days and a lot of leg work to catch the killer in time. Luckily they had caught him before he had succeeded in leaving the country. Another case solved for team Gibbs.

McGee was busy writing all of it down. He was just one paragraph away from his well deserved one week vacation. Writing the report for this particular case wouldn't have taken long if it wasn't for his nosy co-worker. Tony had been giving him sideway glances the entire time he had been sitting there. He knew Tony wanted something, but he would not give in.

Eventually Tony broke his silence. "I know about her."

McGee had no idea what he was talking about and ignored him. He kept on hitting the buttons on his keyboard. Almost done.

"Were you going to mention her at all?" DiNozzo stopped typing and looked over to McGee. He didn't like to be ignored. Grabbing a sheet of paper Tony crumpled it into a ball and threw it at McGee, hitting him right in the face. "Hey, I'm talking to you, Probie."

McGee sighed and gave up. "Who do you know about?"

"The girl you've been seeing."

He could be bluffing. McGee had been quiet about it. It's not that he wanted to keep her a secret, he just wasn't ready to share that particular development with everyone just yet. Well, Ziva knew, but that just kind of happened. Knowing Tony, he probably did know something. "It's none of your business, Tony. How'd you even know about that?"

"I didn't really, but you just confirmed it anyway." Tony pushed away from his desk and rolled over to McGee's desk with his chair. "Come on, McFlirty, tell me about her."

"Finish your report, Tony." McGee didn't even look at Tony and kept typing away on his computer. He knew if he gave in then Tony wouldn't stop until he knew everything.

Just then Ziva appeared in the bullpen. "What are you two whispering about?"

"The girl McGee is seeing." Tony leaned back in his chair, ready to discuss McGee's love life with Ziva. McGee was about to go on vacation which Tony took at his cue to have some more fun with McGee before he left. He simply liked getting a rise out of Tim.

"The pretty blond one?" Ziva sat down at her desk and grinned.

"Oh, a blond, interesting." Tony smiled, obviously taking great pleasure in causing his Probie friend discomfort. Then Ziva's observation sunk in and he turned to her. "How do you know about her and I don't?"

Ziva smiled and shrugged. "I have seen her with McGee, having dinner. She is a very lovely young woman. McGee here has chosen very well."

Ziva winked and McGee smiled back at her. This must be killing Tony, McGee thought, but he eventually took pity on him. "If you absolutely must know..I've met her during the Davis Case."

Tony sat up straighter. "The Davis Case? Wasn't that the robbery at the Navy Yard? That was three month ago."

"Yes, it was. At some point Gibbs had sent me to get more information on the stolen navy artifacts and since I couldn't do that from my computer, I went to go see a professor at Georgetown about it."

"So, she's a professor." Tony guessed.

"No, she's a student."

"Finally getting a college girl, McGee. Well, better late than never. I'm so proud of you." Tony clapped McGee on the shoulder and grinned from ear to ear, remembering his own time at college. Those were the days. "Just make sure she's legal."

"Sorry to burst your Girls Gone Wild fantasy, but she's not that much younger than me. Her studies got interrupted by a family matter for a couple of years. She had to take care of her niece and nephew first before she could return to University."

Finishing his last sentence McGee sighed happily. His report was done and he hit the print bottom. Gibbs rarely checked his emails, so he always handed in a printed version of his case reports. Once everything was printed McGee bundled it together, signed it and placed it on Gibb's desk.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Timmy?" Tony noticed how McGee was packing up his stuff. Clearly he wasn't planning on spending another minute in the office.

"It's my vacation, Tony. It starts now." McGee put his jacket on and tuned his computer off.

"I believe the attractive blonde coming our way may have something to do with that." Ziva pointed out. Tony's head shot up and his eyes immediately scanned the room for every person coming towards them.

"Who do we have here?" Tony got up from his chair, but McGee stepped close to him while waving the woman over and whispered. "Behave!"

The blonde reached the group and stood beside Ziva's desk. McGee walked over to her immediately and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled up at him. "Hey, you made it."

Tony was on his feet by now and standing right before the couple, extending his hand towards the blonde. "I am Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and I'm guessing you are the woman our Timmy tried to keep all to himself."

Before the woman could say anything, McGee cut in. "This is Tony, you may ignore him, and you already met Ziva. This is Jenna."

Jenna shook Tony's hand and smiled at Ziva. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Tony was his charming self again.

"She never said it was a pleasure, Tony." Ziva commented and smiled back at Jenna. Tony ignored her and let go of Jenna's hand. McGee could just tell Tony was about to say more and it would probably turn very embarrassing for him very quickly. So McGee decided to cut this meeting short. "We really should be going now."

McGee pulled Jenna along with him towards the elevator, barely giving her time to shout a goodbye to the others.

"Have a nice vacation, Tim!" Ziva called after her co-worker and watched Tim and Jenna disappear into the elevator.

Tony sat back down at his desk. "Did you see her? How does McGee get a woman like that? What do you suppose is wrong with her?"

Ziva smiled. "I think they make a very cute couple. You don't have to be jealous, Tony. She seems very nice and McGee deserves to be happy."

"I am not jealous, just wondering." Tony sighed and started typing again. At this rate he would need all night to finish this stupid case report.


	2. Founder's Day Party

**Founder's Day Party**

The car had just passed the town sign. McGee and Jenna had passed through a lot of towns on their way here. Mystic Falls appeared to be one of the smaller ones and very well groomed. At least that was McGee's first impression. While they were making their way through town McGee noticed several people decoration street lamps, putting up signs and building a big stage in the middle of town square.

Jenna was giving him directions to her house. He had to admit he was a little nervous about meeting her family. They had known each other for three month now and while it didn't seem to soon he just didn't know what to expect.

"Thank you for coming with me, Tim. You're a life saver. I don't think I could stand another one of these parties where I have to listen to everyone go on about one meaningless thing after the next." Jenna sighed. "Not to mention their not so subtle comments about my life."

McGee parked the car in front of the house Jenna had pointed out to him. He smiled at Jenna and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm looking forward to meeting your family and friends."

Jenna pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing out loud. "You say that now, but wait until you see how seriously Mystic Falls takes its social events."

McGee laughed. "How bad can it really be?"

"Well, you have been warned." Jenna grinned and got out of the car.

By the time McGee had gotten out of the car, the front door had already been yanked open and a smiling teenage girl was flinging her arms around Jenna. Moments later she got introduced to him as Elena Gilbert, Jenna's niece. "It's very nice to meet you, Elena."

Elena shook McGee's hand, smiling. Jenna linked her arm through Tim's and beamed up at him. "See, told you I found a cute one."

Both girls giggled and McGee let himself be dragged inside with them. Inside they were greeted by Alaric Saltzman, a teacher at the local High School and also the one who looked after Elena and Jeremy when Jenna was away at college. The last one to join the group was Jeremy. It had taken his sister standing in front of the TV and making it impossible for him to continue his game, but he too seemed happy to see his aunt again when he hugged her.

"Can I go back to my game now?"

"Come on, Jeremy, we just got here. Your game will still be here later." Jenna made her nephew sit with the rest of them at the kitchen table. They talked for a while, mostly small talk. Jenna told her family a bit more about Tim and how they met.

"A little cliché how we just walked into each other." Jenna laughed. "But here we are."

McGee noticed how Elena and Jeremy seemed to be very different in character. Elena wanted to know everything and had been instantly friendly with him while Jeremy kept quiet the entire time. He couldn't really decide if this was his normal teenage self or if maybe he just didn't like having McGee here. Of course when Jeremy did decide to speak, he brought up the one thing that Jenna had avoided bringing up so far. "So, kind of awkward, huh?"

"What is?" Jenna asked.

"Ex-boyfriend." Jeremy pointed from Alaric to McGee. "New boyfriend. All under one roof."

Jenna's eyes went wide and Jeremy realized that this was a fact that wasn't known by the new boyfriend. Jeremy shrugged apologetically at his aunt and grabbed something out of the fridge and made his way back over to the couch and returned to his game. This time no one stopped him.

Jenna looked between the two man sitting at the table with her. She knew she should have probably brought this up sooner, but to be honest she didn't think it would be a big deal. McGee, however, wasn't so sure about that, but before he could say anything Jenna interrupted him. "Well, I think I'll be getting our bags out of the car now."

Alaric and McGee looked at each other for a moment, both not quite sure what to say. Somehow the atmosphere had shifted from friendly to inadvertently competitive. Eventually McGee got up and smiled politely. "I think I'll go and help her."

McGee silently followed Jenna outside to retrieve the bags and then led them upstairs to the master bedroom. It was a big room with a double bed and its own bathroom. McGee wondered where exactly Alaric was staying or where he would be staying for that matter. "So, do I stay here with you?"

"Unless you would prefer the couch and leave me all alone here." Jenna winked at McGee and put the rest of her things on the bed. McGee nodded, but his mind was still elsewhere. He wasn't sure why he was so effected by this. He never saw himself as the jealous type, but he couldn't help it this time.

"Oh, don't worry so much." Jenna walked over and put her hands around Tim's neck. "I told you that I have arranged for a family friend to stay with them while I'm at Georgetown."

McGee frowned. "You left out the part where the family friend is your ex-boyfriend."

"Well, he has a way with Jeremy who sometimes isn't easy to handle." McGee looked unconvinced and Jenna rolled her eyes. "Yes, I may have left that part out, but we broke up a while ago and I have moved on and I've met you and I brought you here with me because I want to be with you."

Jenna stood up on her toes and kissed Tim, "Nothing to worry about."

"I know, I'm sorry." He knew he was being stupid and leaned down to capture Jenna's lips in another kiss.

**xxx **_**next day**_** xxx**

McGee opened the door for Jenna when they entered the Lockwood mansion. It was this big, beautiful, old house surrounded by a lot of land that seemed to belong to the Lockwoods. Over the entrance hung a huge banner welcoming all arrivals reading _Founder's Day Party - 150th Anniversary_.

The inside was just as stunning as the outside. All over the house were showcases displaying different objects who belong to the founding families and had been passed down through the generations. While they were making their way through the living room, Jenna pointed out which came from the Gilbert family and she even had a story or two to go with them. McGee listened intently. He was fascinated by so many old objects who had survived centuries. They were probably worth a lot of money, too.

"Jenna, you made it. That's wonderful!" Both Jenna and McGee turned to see a new face coming their way. Carol hugged Jenna quickly and then immediately turned to Jenna's date. She had seen them as soon as they had arrived. It was her job to keep an eye on her town and its people after all. "And who is your lovely date?"

"This is Tim McGee..." before Jenna could even finish her sentence Carol interrupted her. "Oh, wonderful. I'm Carol Lockwood. My husband is the mayor. I hope you'll stick around for our lovely parade tomorrow."

"I wouldn't want to miss it, Ma'am." McGee assured her.

"It's so nice to see Jenna having someone with her this year. After that breakup we thought she might not want another boyfriend." Carol joked. "But here you are and you two make such a lovely couple."

Carol just went on and on and McGee grew more uncomfortable having all these things thrown at him from Jenna's past. Not because he didn't want to hear them, but he could tell that Jenna really wanted Carol to shut up. McGee reached for Jenna's hand and squeezed it. She smiled gratefully up at him and the finally took a deep breath and turned to Carol.

"Oh look, isn't that Elena waving us over? So sorry Carol, but we'll talk some more later." Jenna pointed to the other side of the room, but didn't wait for Carol's answer and dragged Tim away with her. Elena was nowhere to be seen, but she wanted to get away as far as she could. "What can I say, this town loves to gossip."

"How about I get us a drink." McGee suggested.

"Yes, please. Make it a strong one in case Carol circles back to us." Jenna laughed, but only half joked about that, and watched Tim go over to the bar. She took a look around the room. There were a lot of familiar faces around, but about just as much she couldn't remember seeing or meeting before. Being so involved in this Founding Family's stuff was new to Jenna. Her family wasn't a Founding Family, but her sister had married into one. Now that Miranda and her brother-in-law, Grayson, weren't around anymore, certain obligations fell on her. At least she got out of having to make a speech.

In this town one event chased the next. There were dances and fundraisers and basically everything that could be used as an excuse to throw a party was turned into one. Sometimes Jenna wondered how Miranda had done all that without going crazy. On a second sweep of the room, Jenna saw her nephew coming towards her.

"Wow, didn't think you'd actually be wearing it." Jenna was surprised to see him all dressed up in a suit and everything. Earlier he had seemed very against even showing up tonight.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'm a Gilbert. My family is one of the founders of this town, of course I'm wearing a suit."

Jenna smirked. "Yeah, right. So, who's the girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeremy made it a point of not looking her into her eyes but Jenna thought she saw a slight tint to his cheeks. "I didn't mean to cause trouble yesterday."

It took Jenna a moment to realize what her nephew was referring to. She was even more surprised to hear him apologize. Jenna smiled at him and padded Jeremy on the back. "Oh, you mean the boyfriend comment? Don't worry about it. No trouble."

Jeremy smiled and wanted to say something more, no doubt something sarcastic, but was interrupted by loud, angry voices coming from the corner of the room. Two men were having a heated discussion which threatened to become physical. From where they were standing Jenna couldn't make out what they were saying exactly, but their wild hand gestures didn't leave much doubt about their anger with each other.

"Who is that?" Jenna asked while trying to get a better look at the two men.

"The one on the left is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother. He's always hanging around somewhere. Don't really know much about him." Jeremy filled his aunt in on the new old arrival in town. "I don't know who the other guy is, though."

"Hey, what's going on?" McGee rejoined Jenna and Jeremy and handed Jenna a glass of wine.

"Thanks." But her attention was once again drawn back to the scene which drew more and more spectators.

"I'm off." Jeremy, who had lost interest in the scene, seemed to have spied something or rather someone else to entertain himself with and walked away. Jenna and McGee watched as Alaric stepped in between the two angry men, separating them before they could start hitting each other. Alaric was saying something to the both of them then dragged Damon away with him over to the bar where he handed him a drink.

"What was that about?" McGee asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Jenna shrugged and took a sip from her wine. Everyone else turned back to their own conversations now that the situation has been resolved.

**xxxxxxx**

After several speeches from the mayor and some of the founding families, which Jenna thankfully wasn't a part of, the evening continued with dancing and more drinking. In the middle of the dance floor were Jenna and McGee, slow dancing to a beautiful tune.

Over Tim's shoulder Jenna's eyes fell on Elena and her date, Stefan Salvatore. Shortly after their arrival Elena had introduced her new boyfriend with a big smile on her face. Stefan had been very polite and instantly engaged in small talk with Tim while Jenna and Elena had stepped off to the side to discuss something private. So far Jenna couldn't see a reason not to like Stefan, but she would keep her eyes on them while she was here. It wasn't easy when she was at college and during that time she had to trust Alaric to make the right decisions.

"What are you thinking about?" McGee had noticed the frown on Jenna's face.

Jenna sighed. "That I'm horrible for leaving them here when I'm supposed to look after them."

The death of her sister and her brother-in-law had come as a total surprise. It had been a car accident which had almost killed Elena, too. The real shock, however, came when Jenna had been named guardian to her niece and nephew. Up to this point she hadn't really been much more than a party girl at college. Of course all that changed in just a single moment. She had to step up. It certainly wasn't easy, but she thought she managed fine considering she had no idea what she was doing at the time.

After two years she had decided it was time for her to finally go back to college and get her degree. They had worked out a plan for her to be at Georgetown for as much as she had to be and Alaric had been a big help with that, even after they had broken up.

"Don't worry, they seem happy to me. I'm sure they'll understand that you can't put your life on hold forever. Besides, you divide your time between here and Georgetown as best as you can. It's not like you left them completely behind." McGee tried to cheer his girlfriend up.

Jenna smiled up at Tim. He always found the right words to make her feel better. That was just one of the things she liked about him. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, slowly dancing in circles.

Then shots were fired.

Some screams from frightened people echoed through the room and the music immediately stopped. Everyone seemed to talking at once.

"Were those shots?" Jenna asked worried and looked around her to see if someone was hurt. The investigator in McGee immediately took over. He made his way through the crowd to the back of the house with Jenna closely following him.

Carol Lockwood arrived at the same time as McGee and Jenna with Sherriff Liz Forbes in tow. "Did you hear that too?"

"Stay back. I'll check it out." Liz indicated for the group to wait at the end of the hall.

"Tim's a cop, too." Jenna explained and gave Tim a gently shove forward while she went back to the end of the hall with Carol. The sheriff sized McGee up, but eventually nodded for him to follow her. She had her gun drawn and for a moment McGee wondered where the gun had come from since Liz was wearing a rather short evening dress.

The door was wide open and Liz didn't hesitate to enter, McGee followed. Inside they found two men. One alive, one dead.

**xxxxxxx**

At the end of the hall Jenna and Carol were getting more impatient. Carol wanted to know what was going on, Jenna hoped Tim was ok. Both of them shared a look and without words fell into step towards the study.

As they reached the door Jenna sucked a breath in. She had never seen a dead body before, not a freshly murdered one at least. The young man lay in a puddle of blood in the middle of the room. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. He looked surprised, Jenna thought. Of course, he probably hadn't expected to get murdered tonight.

"Oh my God, that's Sebastian." Carol put a hand over her mouth. She was shocked by the young man lying dead in her study. Then she noticed for the first time the other man in the room. "Damon? What are you doing here? Did you kill him?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I didn't. I heard the shots and came here. I arrived only seconds before you did."

This explanation would have probably sounded a lot more plausible if it weren't for the bloody knife in his hand.

**xxxxxxx**

At some point McGee had grabbed Jenna and dragged her away from the scene. The Sherriff was busy keeping everyone calm and the scene secure. Already too many people had been in there.

"Is he really dead?" Jenna felt stupid for asking, but she was a little shaken up by what had happened tonight.

"Yes, he's dead." McGee squeezed Jenna's hand for reassurance and sat her down. "Listen, I talked to the sheriff and it turns out the victim was a marine. I think this might be a case for NCIS since, according to the sheriff, Mystic Falls doesn't exactly have a lot of resource when it comes to this kind of murder. Is there someone you can go back home with? I'll stay here and help as best as I can."

Jenna nodded. She would find Elena and catch a ride back with her and Stefan.

"Did he do it? I mean Damon, did he kill him?" If so that would make for awkward conversation in the car.

"I don't know. He has to stay and will be questioned." McGee explained. "Before you leave the deputy will take your statement, too."

McGee waved the deputy over and stayed with Jenna while she gave her statement. This was not at all how he had expected this night to go. He thought he might say something stupid and embarrass himself at the worst, but he hadn't expected a murder to happen. McGee wondered what his boss would be saying when he would call him.

Afterwards McGee brought Jenna outside to the car with Elena and Stefan. "This shouldn't take much longer."

"Ok, I'll see you later. Be careful." Jenna kissed Tim quickly and handed him her house key so he would be able to get in later without having to wake anybody. Not that she was so sure about being able to sleep tonight.

* * *

_This chapter pretty much sets up where this story is going and brings the rest of the team to MF._

_After thinking about this some more I decided to set this during the first season of TVD (except Elena losing her parents/Alaric coming to town has already happened two years earlier)._


End file.
